Perspectiva Shinigami
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Durante un paseo nocturno por la región de Kanto, Rem refexiona sobre "Las criaturas repugnantes", los humanos. Seres que a Ella le resultan desconcertantes.


**PERSPECTIVA SHINIGAMI**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Rem volaba extendiendo sus grandes y extrañas alas por la región de Kanto. Aquella noche decidió vagar por el mundo humano en vez de vigilar el sueño de Misa.

Observaba el trajinar nocturno de los humanos protegida por su invisibilidad, algunos ansiosos por llegar a sus hogares, algunas parejas se paseaban con las manos entrelazadas y, algunos, como ella, vagaban por el mundo sin motivo alguno.

Riuk le había dicho que los humanos eran interesantes criaturas, que por ello había arrojado la Death Note a su mundo, más cuando ella había llegado al mundo humano con una libreta para Misa, encontró a los humanos como seres ansiosos de poder y capaces de cualquier cosa.

Pero entre ellos, tres humanos se destacaban para ella, no por ser diferentes, sino por llevar su naturaleza demasiado lejos: Light Yagami, Misa Amane y un misterioso detective llamado _"L_"

Light Yagami, un chico que creía que el mundo estaba "_podrido_", y para él que Ruik haya estado aburrido y haya arrojado la Death Note al mundo humano fue un regalo divino, sí, un regalo del Dios de la Muerte.

Movido por un sentido de justicia imposible de frenar, Light eliminaba a los que él creía indignos de vivir en el mundo pacífico que él estaba creando, quizás a pesar de su gran inteligencia no se dio cuenta en qué momento su sentido "_alturista_" (Según él) pasó a convertirse en una insaciable sed de venganza. El poder que le habían concedido sobre la vida y la muerte de los demás le diezmó la razón, creyó que el poder de la libreta lo convertía en un Dios y como todo Dios, tenía leyes y caprichos, como Dios que era no dudaba en eliminar a quienes osaban desafiar su poder.

Fue entonces cuando sus intenciones primarias de "_un mundo sin mal_" pasaron a segundo plano.

El poder lo enloqueció, Light sucumbió ante tanto poder y sin saberlo terminó de rodillas ante la libreta y con él arrastró a Misa.

Misa Amane, por su parte admiraba y amaba a Kira por haber borrado al asesino de sus padres de la faz de la tierra, estaba convencida que era una "_justicia divina_", un Tenshuu, un castigo del cielo, su sed de venganza estaba saciada pero no su sed de amor.

Y fue precisamente ese amor hacia Kira lo que le diezmó la razón, y a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que Kira no la amaba y que sus métodos maquiavélicos la ponían en serio peligro, se dejó utilizar albergando en su seno la esperanza de ser correspondida alguna vez.

Misa sucumbió ante el poder de su amor enfermizo hacia Kira, sacrificó sin pensarlo la mitad de su existencia por alguien que, para ella, era su cielo nocturno, pero para Rem, era un humano sin escrúpulos. Terminó subyugada ante el poder de un extraño amor.

Remo sólo había oído hablar de "_L_", un detective genio quien jugaba al gato y al ratón con Light y a un mismo tiempo con Misa, Rem lo consideraba la cara de la misma moneda que Light, ambos luchaban pos sus respectivos sentidos de justicia, pero la diferencia primordial entre ellos era que "_L_" no mataba a diestra y siniestra como Light, pero para Rem, los métodos que "_L_" utilizaba no eran precisamente muy alejados que los que Light utilizaba para lograr su fin, ambos terminaban arrastrando a seres que nada que ver tenían, al ojo de la tormenta.

"_L_" era un humano más, uno que le rendía culto a su propio sentido de justicia, subyugado ante su inamovible postura.

-Humanos- murmuró Rem en tono despectivo.

Estaba considerando seriamente volver a la casa de Misa y velar su sueño como todas las noches cuando miró distraídamente hacia una pared de concreto y un Grafiti escrito con letras toscas le llamó la atención

"_**El poder ¡Cuánto lo ansiamos los humanos! Cuando lo obtenemos ¡Cuánto cambia nuestra perspectiva! Creemos que el mundo es malo y nosotros los buenos…nada más lejos de la razón. El poder por sí solo no es malo ni corrupto pero es un peligro latente cuando el humano que lo acompaña termina inexorablemente a sus pies"**_

Rem se detuvo en la pequeña manzana a medio morder dibujada al lado de la frase y una imperceptible y curva sonrisa se dibujó en sus extraños labios.

-Precisamente fue un humano quien lo escribió, vaya paradoja.- Susurró la Shinigami para sí.

Oyó una conocida risita sarcástica tras suyo y encontró a Riuk quien leía el Grafiti divertido mientras devoraba una manzana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rem

-Estaba aburrido- respondió Riuk- ¿Y tu?- indagó con curiosidad.

-Tal parece Riuk- suspiró Rem-, que los humanos no son tan aburridos como yo creía…pero no por ello dejan de ser tan paradójicos y repugnantes.

.

.

.

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Adoro Death Note! Y en verdad pienso que Light y "L" son la cara de una misma moneda, por lo que me cuesta tomar partido por alguno de ellos, cuando veo alguna noticia fea en televisión o la vez que me asaltaron a punta de arma y pensé "Como quisiera que ese crápula esté muerto y de la peor manera" pero después de serenarme pensé "Si hago tal cosa caería a su nivel ¿Realmente matar está bien?". Creo que esa naturaleza ambigua de ambos en la serie hace que no tome a ninguno de los dos como la "Verdad absoluta" ya que, para mí, ambos tienen razón en parte y en lo que hacen.

Sobre Misa, la verdad que no tengo mucho que decir, ella me cae bien. En cuanto a Rem y Riuk, estos dos son geniales, los adoro

El punto de este fiction es simple y lo resumen dos frases "El fin justifica los medios" y "Si quieres conocer a un hombre, dale poder".

Desde mi punto de vista los seres humanos somos un potencial peligro con poder en nuestras manos y, si la Death note existiera, sería catastrófico, por su naturaleza y por la nuestra.

En fin, que os sea agradable y ya sabéis donde enviar las manzanas para mi Shinigami XD

**MARTES 12 DE FEBRERO DEL 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revisión: **este fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí, me excuso con los que han leído antes por los errores.

**Muchas gracias a: **Seventhsinner.

**Martes, 09 de abril de 2013**


End file.
